


Touch

by Janecat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of issue 9 (Batman Beyond 2.0) where Terry loses his hearing after an encounter with Shriek. Dick helps him come back to his senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Well, this sucks. Terry massages his eyes with the palms of his hands fighting away the leftover dizziness from his encounter with Shriek. He’s back at Dick’s loft in the infirmary room, there’s not a scratch on him but that isn’t what he’s worried about. The place is silent. There isn’t even the faint rattle of the A/C.Walking itself feels strange to him, no sound of footsteps or the turning of a door handle. Terry lets his fingers graze against the wall as he walks the hallway, peeking into each room for the ex-acrobat. Eventually he finds Dick in the workshop, his back is turned constructing something Terry can’t quite see.

He leans against the doorway just watching Dick. The way the muscles in his arms move. How his sleeveless shirt constricts around him as he bends forward over the table. It makes him wonder if Dick purposefully wears clothes that fit him just a smidge smaller than necessary. Images of Nightwing in his prime fill Terry’s mind and he laughs knowing the answer.

Dick turns at the sound and the younger man’s face begins to feel warm. He watches as the other speaks to him but all there’s only silence.

“Can’t hear you.” He says. At least he think he does.

Dick speaks slower purposefully moving his lips.

“I’m not really good with lip reading yet, either.” He confesses stepping over to the worktable.

A black cable is stretched out, one end a mess of wires while the other looks complete.

“Looks kinda like earbuds.” He says holding up the finished flat circular end.

Dick points to it, taps the side of Terry’s face beside his ear, then gives a thumbs up. In other words, _everything will be fine so you can shut up now, Terry._ He sighs and rests his elbows on the table trying to forget last night’s disaster and how for the next month it’ll creep into his mind embarrassing him even further. Fingers massage the back of his neck making him nearly jump until it registers they belong to Dick. It’s a gesture of comfort he knows that, doesn’t help it from feeling incredibly good. The fingers freeze and he glances up to find a confused looking Dick staring back at him.

“What?” He asks.

The older man just grins and shakes his head.

Two hours later the cable is complete and is attached to the high points of his jaw. The room suddenly comes to life with so much noise it’s overwhelming. Dick gives him a minute to adjust then explains how the device works by stimulating the skull to create sound. His hearing will come back in a couple of days but in the meantime he’s stuck wearing these fancy little hearing aids and feeling like an idiot.

“Hey, why were you looking at me like that?” Terry asks after a moment.

“You didn’t feel it?”

He tries to think back but nothing comes to mind. “Feel what?”

“You moaned.”

“…Oh.”

“You should get some rest, Terry.” Dick gives him a soft smile.

His cheeks begin to heat up again. “I- uh. I’ll do that.”

Yup, this totally sucks.


End file.
